Various premises management systems (e.g., security systems, HVAC systems, etc.) include a panel or control device configured to receive input from users to control or set settings for the system. The device can include a numerical keypad and an LCD screen to display output. The device can include many mechanical parts that are prone to damage and deterioration over time.